A Little Dance
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Hanatarou sees Yachiru all alone waiting for Zaraki who is currently injured. Seeing the fear and concern hidden in her eyes the timid young man decides he's going to try and cheer her up using a tactic his father once used on him long ago. request fic.


I own nothing. A requested fic for a friend's b-day. So, Happy Birthday David and I hope you enjoy this even if you never review. _Insert rolling of eyes here._

1234

Hanatarou had been surprised the see the vice-captain of the 11th squad standing all by herself outside near the little pond where Hanatarou often splashed water on his face to wake himself up. Her captain-that fearsome ogre of a man-was not the type to just leave her alone standing outside anywhere. Little Yachiru was strong, horrendously strong, that was a fact, but the fierce Zaraki Kenpachi did not like to just leave her on her own, because well, the only reason Hanatarou could come up with, was that he loved her.

Though the little fourth squad member found it hard that the beast of a man cared about anything.

Hanatarou approached the little vice-captain and asked, "Why are you all alone today Yachiru-san?"

The little girl looked at him and in a chipper tone said, "Oh hello weakling-san!" Yachiru said with s grin. That had been the nickname she'd given Hanatarou a long time ago, not that the shinigami would ever correct her. She could call him what ever she liked...Hanatarou obviously had no choice when it came to that. "Ken-chan went to see pretty 4th squad Captain. She's fixing Ken-chan's arm."

Hanatarou nodded and smiled, "Ah then he'll be back soon then. Captain Unohana is amazing-" Hanatarou stopped speaking and noticed a small flicker of something in the little girls eyes. It was concern…and fear.

Hanatarou set down his broom, which the young shinigami knew he'd regret later. After all he'd been ordered to clean up, by Captain Kuchiki Byakuya himself no less, but this little girl's face…right now it was more important then the orders he had been given. Hanatarou took the little girls hands, and hoisted her up so her feet were on his. Hanatarou had bandaged people who had been throttled by the 11th squad captain for mussing the vice-captain's clothes, and here the young man was touching her! Hanatarou knew if Zaraki saw him, Hanatarou's number would be up. But…forgetting about the consequences for just a moment Hanatarou did something his father had done with him every time he been sad as a child…

…And that was danced with the little vice-captain.

Humming nervously, and awkwardly balancing the little girl on his feet while he held her hands, Hanatarou danced with the girl. Hanatarou spun around, and around, noticing that Yachiru's face had gone from surprise, and then to glee. The little girl grasped his hands and laughed smiling wide, "Hana-chan this is fun!!"

Hanatarou grinned, what she just called him was a big improvement.

"When I was young my father did this with me…it made me laugh and it made me happy. I thought you might like it Yachiru-san," Hanatarou explained to the little girl.

"Does Hana-chan's father still do this?" Yachiru asked between giggles as the two continued their awkward little dance.

"No. He died as a shinigami. He didn't get treatment in time…" Hanatarou finally answered the girl after several minutes of silence. Hanatarou had never thought about it before but this was probably why he had decided to join the fourth squad, so that he may be able to prevent any more people from not getting treatment in time. To prevent people from dying as his father had.

"Well that's good," Yachiru said smiling, surprising Hanatarou.

"That means he died doing something he loved! Fighting! Just like how Ken-chan wants to die!" Yachiru continued.

Hanatarou at first had been angered and hurt by her glee at her father's death, but smiled understanding now. "Yes…I-I guess he did!" Hanatarou said feeling a new form of happiness on his father's plight awaken in him as he lifted the girl off his feet so he could spin her and then set her back on his feet again. Hanatarou broke into soft laughter with her as he turned, and it was then he noticed the shadows looming over the two of them.

Hanatarou stopped suddenly and Yachiru turned around and smiled.

"Hello everyone!" the pink haired girl greeted the onlookers.

The entire 11th squad was watching Hanatarou with blatant amusement, and there were others from various squads watching too. But what made Hanatarou wish he could vanish into thin air was Captain Zaraki Kenpachi standing closest to him with his arm folded across his chest. Hanatarou spotted his own captain in the back smiling her sweet smile as if nothing was wrong. Hanatarou released Yachiru and swallowed the lump in the throat as she went skipping over to him squealing about the fun she had.

Hanatarou then heard someone clear his throat and turned seeing Captain Kuchiki. The noble looked displeased, and Hanatarou remembered his forgotten chore and bowed muttering apologies as the 11th squad, and other onlookers laughed at the poor boy's woes. But Hanatarou eagerly awaited a scolding from Byakuya, it was better then what Captain Zaraki was sure to do to him.

Byakuya had opened his mouth when Zaraki's voice cut in, "You better not say a damned word to that boy, Kuchiki."

All eyes, Hanatarou's being the widest and most disbelieving, fell on Captain Zaraki who stood coolly as Yachiru clung to his arm happily.

"The little weakling looked after Yachiru for me, did a damn better job then any of these other fucking retards," Zaraki said pointing his thumb at his squad members who looked unfazed by the insult, "so you better just hand him his broom and let him do whatever chore he was supposed to do for you. Don't you open you fucking trap if you know what's good for you," Zaraki said grinning ruefully, before casting his beastly eye on Hanatarou.

The bloodthirsty smile faded from his lips, and he stood towering over Hanatarou, he looked down at the boy and snorted, "This is the only time I'll stick up for you kid-so don't get any ideas. However…" Zaraki coughed a bit, "you have permission to entertain Yachiru if I'm too busy."

"Oh goody!" Yachiru said in eager excitement.

Zaraki snorted and turned with little Yachiru hanging onto his arm, the girl bugging him about how he should do the dance she had done with Hanatarou. And just like that, the crowd parted, and Hanatarou was left alone to do his work. Byakuya hadn't even scolded Hanatarou, which surprised the boy to no end.

And as Hanatarou continued on with his day, he would be thoroughly surprised if he had realized in that small act he had earned the trust and maybe even respect of the 11th squad and their Captain.

End

I have to go to sleep now, I'll check for grammar errors and others tomorrow. I'm sorry for any errors, I always botch up my English.


End file.
